howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragons: Titan Uprising
}} Dragons: Titan Uprising is a game developed by Ludia. It was released on January 29, 2019. Official Description Characters People *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Astrid Hofferson *Fishlegs Ingerman *Snotlout Jorgenson *Ruffnut Thorston *Tuffnut Thorston *Valka *Gobber the Belch *Maeve *Bjarke the Bear *Askari of Ashes *Tyree Treewalker *Fuld the Fiend *Savage *Bucket *Mulch *Stoick the Vast (mentioned) *Gustav Larson *Gothi (mentioned) *Viggo Grimborn (mentioned) *Drago Bludvist (mentioned) *Alvin the Treacherous (mentioned) Dragons *Toothless *Light Fury *Smoldering Slaggert *Fanghook *Tuffnut Junior *Squabbling Sparks and Spew *Torch *Bombwelter *Woodland Stormcutter *Valiant Scarbearer *Mob-Clobber *Furtive Fleetsleet *Tripfire *Revenger *Wild Boltstamper *Pincher *Brute-Wurst *Skywarden *Shifty Murklurker *Frostfang *Charsoul *Son of Skullcrusher *Muck and Tumble *Slick Nicker *Hide-Fryer *Axewing the Second *Fendmender *Waveshaker *Warcry *Shrill Boltbeak *Slough Snafflefang *Gutsy Boltstamper *Wild Wraith *Fireshrike *Radiant Skyglow *Cryptic Collector *Knock-Rocket *Gasleak *Mountain Nightmare *Gritty Sawmaw *Grove Gronckle *Vast Zapplejack *Forest Typhoomerang *Gorge Hushbogle *Skullcrown *Anveil *Lithe Loggerjammer *Gloomleer *Tempestuous Scalestrom *Orchard Zapplejack *Dangerous Hushbogle *Blazing Phoenixfire *Sky-Pirate *Frosty Sparguard *Serene Stormcutter *Copsekeep *Zesty Zippleback *Valley Zippleback *Robust Rumblehorn *Lethal Lancebeak *Brush Nadder *Tense Typhoomerang *Stocky Snafflefang *Flank-Tanker *Obsurdian *Skrillcrusher *Marshland Skrill *Shadow Skrill *Arctic Rumblehorn *Grave Knapper *Merciful Nightmare *Gentle Gronckle *Nimble Nadder *Reef Thunderdrum *Tectonic Thunderdrum *Tricky Timberjack *Tricky Two-Heads *Bog-Blight *Brisk Whisper *Guarded Whisper *Driftcleaver *Wetland Timberjack *Wood Wraith *Molten Magmannette *Guardian of the Forest *Frigid Galeslash *Bitter Galeslash *Bludgeon Knapper *Fog-Stalker *Coldreign *Sneaky Abomibumble *Swamp Abomibumble *Scally-Slander *Celestial Royalwing *Mythic Murmurquill *Foehammer *Gladgut *Chestnut Knight *Hookfang's Nemesis (mentioned) *Girl Hookfang (mentioned) Dragon Species *Abomibumble *Bewilderbeast (non-playable character) *Boneknapper *Brooding Boltstamper *Buffalord (mentioned) *Crimson Death (non-playable character) *Deadly Nadder *Deathly Galeslash *Foreverwing (non-playable character) *Ghastly Zapplejack *Gronckle *Hideous Zippleback *Hushbogle *Light Fury *Monstrous Nightmare *Night Fury *Rumblehorn *Screaming Death (non-playable character) *Shellfire (non-playable character) *Skrill *Snafflefang *Snow Wraith *Stormcutter *Timberjack *Thunderdrum *Typhoomerang *Whispering Death Locations *Isle of Berk **Berk Forest ***Haddock House (mentioned) ***The Inner Ocean ***Hamish's Sea ***Drenchwood Forest ***Black Heart Bay *Frozen Tundra **Woden's Bathtub **Prevarication Point **The Solid Sea **Valka's Sanctuary *Burning Barrens **The Hollow Woods **Bloodspilt Bay **Ugli-Thug Slavelands **Ocean of the Warring Storms **Dragon Island *Wild Woodland **Reef Warrior Territory **The Land of Tomorrow **The Wild Sea **Danger-Brutes Domain **The Shrouded Pass **The Screeching Woodlands *Mysterious Marshlands **Liar's Mire **Wrecker's Bay **The Haunted Marshes **The Great West Ocean **The Absent Ocean **The Maddening Marshes **The Isle of Vanaheim *Hooligan Timberland **The Inner Ocean **Hamish's Sea **Black Heart Bay **Rosy Shores **The Sullen Sea **Bold's Course **Dragons Edge **Bellowing Heights **Drenchwood Forest *Coldwind Wastes **Woden's Bathtub **Prevarication Point **The Solid Sea **The Mainland's Edge **Peaceable Country **Windy Pass **Everfrost Forest **Shivering Shores **Baldr Bay **The Bay of the Broken Heart **Valka's Sanctuary *Blistering Badlands **The Hollow Woods **Bloodspilt Bay **Ugli-Thug Slavelands **Ocean of the Warring Storms **Resolution Reef **Evening Bay **Bedrock Bluffs **Broke Bone Beaches **Snarling Sands **Mother's Shield **Thunder's Forge **Dragon Island *Barbaric Back-Country **Reef Warrior Territory **The Solid Sea **Danger-Brutes Domain **The Land of Tomorrow **The Shrouded Pass **The Woods That Howled **Frig's Hearth **Loki's Howl **Wood Shores **The Swallow Islands **The Lost Summit **Valhalla Valley **The Waterlands **Thor's Bluff **Far Far Away **The Screeching Woodlands *Baneful Boglands **Liar's Mire **Wrecker's Bay **The Haunted Marshes **The Great West Ocean **The Absent Ocean **The Maddening Marshes **The Sundering Wastes **Glum's Pass **Grimbeard's Despair **The Madder Marshes **Fenrir's Fens **Blighted Bog **Badmist Mountains **Windswept Ruins **Restless Hallows **Viking Cliff **Bog of the Loud Whisper **Visithug Territory **The Nameless Marshes **The Northlands **Cove of the Dawn **The Isle of Vanaheim Objects *Astrid's Kransen *Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg *Maces and Talons (mentioned) *Toothless' Saddle and Tail Fin *Viking Longship Help *'Goal': In Dragons Titan Uprising, you can unite a world of Dragons under the banner of Berk! :Discover lands both familiar and foreign, and the Dragons which lurk among them. :You can hatch Wild Dragon Eggs on Berk in your very own Dragon Hatchery. :Raise your Dragons and breed to unleash the power of combined Dragon species or witness the cuteness of your favorite couples. :Explore new territories and defeat rivals in battles.What is this game about?. (Date Updated - November 21, 2018). Ludia Support - Dragons: Titan Uprising :You can work together with other Riders and form Clans to rescue Dragons from the threat of foes, and retake the Titans they have corrupted. *'Rooster': Access the Roster by selecting the bottom left symbol of the home screen. The Roster tab will show you a list of your dragons. Here, you can level up, train and even pet your Dragons. Give it a try to see their reactions! :Dragons that have a little sword symbol on their profile picture are currently in your battle team. :Select "Edit Team" to view the Dragons currently in your team and make adjustments. To make it easier to find the right Dragons for your team, tap the button with the arrows on the bottom right. It will either order your Dragons by Rarity, Power or Class.What is the Rooster?. (Date Updated - November 21, 2018). Ludia Support - Dragons: Titan Uprising *'Book of Dragons': To access the Book of Dragons, click on the bottom left symbol in the home screen. There, choose the tab 'Book of Dragons'. :You will see your Dragons ordered by their classes. Tapping on them quickly will show you their breeding partners. Tap and hold down to see their stats and abilities.What is the Book of Dragons?. (Date Updated - November 21, 2018). Ludia Support - Dragons: Titan Uprising *'Hatchery': Eggs found in the wild are being transported to Berk and kept until needed for hatching. The Hatchery is specifically designed to provide the warmth needed to hatch a healthy Baby Dragon. :In order to use it, you must reach player level 3. :You can hatch more than one Dragon at a time by using the plus symbol under the egg. The hatched Dragon will go directly into your Roster and Book of Dragons. :Upgrade the Hatchery to be able to hatch Dragons of different colors and rarities.What is the Hatchery?. (Date Updated - November 21, 2018). Ludia Support - Dragons: Titan Uprising *'Fishery': The Fishery is where you store Fish, a valuable resource you can use to level up and train your Dragons. This building will generate more Fish over time. Click on it to see what the current rate of Fish per hour is, how much it can hold, and how much an upgrade would increase.What is the Fishery?. (Date Updated - November 21, 2018). Ludia Support - Dragons: Titan Uprising *'Breedery': Unlock the Breedery at player level 11. Pair Dragons to produce offsprings or create powerful crossbreads.What is the Breedery?. (Date Updated - November 21, 2018). Ludia Support - Dragons: Titan Uprising *'Quest Boat': The Quests will unlock at player level 7. Go on a Quest to collect resources in order to train and hatch your Dragons.What is the Quest Boat?. (Date Updated - November 21, 2018). Ludia Support - Dragons: Titan Uprising *'Duty Board': The Duty Board will unlock at player level 4. The Berk Riders have duties for you. As a reward, you can earn resources and keys to open viking chests and reveal their treasures.What is the Duty Board?. (Date Updated - November 21, 2018). Ludia Support - Dragons: Titan Uprising *'Treasury': The Treasury is where you store your coins. Level it up to expand its capacity. Coins can be used to train Dragons, hatch Dragons and upgrade buildings. :This building will generate more Coins over time. Click on it to see what the current rate of Coins per hour is, how much it can hold, and how much an upgrade would increase.What is the Treasury?. (Date Updated - November 21, 2018). Ludia Support - Dragons: Titan Uprising *'Hangar': The Hangar is part of Berk and will remain in the background as decoration. There is no need to access it at this time, since you will have your Roster full of Dragons.What can I do with the Hangar?. (Date Updated - November 21, 2018). Ludia Support - Dragons: Titan Uprising *'Drafts': Drafts are a great way to get new skillful Dragons. Access it by clicking the bottom right symbol of your home screen. :Choose the Event Dragon Draft to take advantage of limited offers ranged from Dragons with 3 to 5 stars. You can use an Epic Token or Runes for your pick. :Choose the Premium Dragon Draft to get a chance of an epic Dragon ranged from Dragons with 3 to 5 stars. You can use an Epic Token or Runes for your pick. :Choose the Basic Draft to obtain a Dragon ranged from 1 to 3 stars. This Draft will be for free or payable with a Basic Token. :Please note that all Dragons that are displayed are just example Dragons and the draft will be random.What are Drafts?. (Date Updated - November 21, 2018). Ludia Support - Dragons: Titan Uprising *'Training Dragons': If you want to use a Dragon in a Battle, you must train it first from baby to adult. :Access your roster by clicking on the symbol on the bottom left on the home screen. Click on a new Dragon you wish to train. :Before you can train your Dragon again, it needs to be leveled up first. Look at the Training Requirements in the dragon stats to see what level it needs to be trained. :With each completed training, the Dragon will gain a new golden star representing its training tier. How many golden stars a Dragon can reach will depend on its rarity.How to Train my Dragons?. (Date Updated - November 21, 2018). Ludia Support - Dragons: Titan Uprising *'Releasing Dragons': After you've trained your Dragon to a higher tier, you can level it up in order to increase its overall power. :To do so, you must release up to 10 other Dragons. While you are selecting Dragons to release, look at your level bar to see which level you would reach. Pay a corresponding amount of fish and level up. :At the bottom, you see the chances of increasing your ability ranking. The more Dragons you will free and the rarer they are, the better are the chances for your own Dragon to gain a higher ability rank. :Releasing other Dragons into the wild inspires your own Dragon to fight harder for the freedom of all Dragons.How do I get rid of duplicate Dragons?. (Date Updated - November 21, 2018). Ludia Support - Dragons: Titan Uprising *'Breeding Dragons': Letting your Dragons breed could create powerful offspring. Click on the Breedery and select the Dragons you wish to pair. Dragons that are available for breeding will have a heart symbol. Once you have selected a pair, the possible offspring is displayed.How to breed my Dragons?. (Date Updated - November 21, 2018). Ludia Support - Dragons: Titan Uprising :Some of your Dragons might be too young for breeding and need to be trained to a higher training tier (golden stars). For some rarer Dragons, the Breedery level needs to be upgraded. Click on the Dragon that is locked and it will tell you what is required for breeding.Why can I not breed my Dragons?. (Date Updated - November 21, 2018). Ludia Support - Dragons: Titan Uprising *'Battles': Hit the "PLAY" button on your home screen to access the exploration map. Select the next available stage to show some wild Dragons who is in command. :Try to create gem combinations of at least three equal stones in a row by swapping their positions on the grid. Special gems will help you clearing many gems at once. :Keep an eye on the health bars of your Dragons. They will charge as you use corresponding gems. Once fully charged, unleash their special attack. If you want to target a specific opponent, tap on the rival Dragon before using the special ability of your Dragons.How to Battle?. (Date Updated - November 21, 2018). Ludia Support - Dragons: Titan Uprising Trivia *All the Dragon Riders are shown in the game in their models from the sequel, but with their appearance from the third film. *The egg icon in this game is identical to Skykarver's egg in Dragons: Rise of Berk. References External Links *Official Game website *Dragons: Titan Uprising Wiki Site Navigation Category:Games Category:Video Games